


give up the ground under your feet

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [46]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Luke's diner, Pre-Relationship, full disclosure: the comfort part is just coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Lorelai comes into the diner more quietly than usual, and Luke brings her coffee.
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Series: OTP Drabble Project [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 17





	give up the ground under your feet

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> ASP put one (1) hint about pining!Luke in the pilot and said "you will ship this for the next seven seasons" and I said yes ma'am thank you ma'am.
> 
> Title is from "Reflecting Light" by Sam Phillips, which is the song they dance to at Liz's wedding and later at their own.

Lorelai enters the diner too quietly, scurrying past her customary tables with shoulders hunched to the table in the corner. Buries her face behind a menu, like she hasn’t memorized it. Like she can't bat her eyelashes and get Luke to whip up literally anything.

Luke scowls, which admittedly is not much of a change from his usual expression, and picks up the coffee pot on his way over.

"Hi," Lorelai says, soft and subdued. No wacky humor. No pithy comment. It doesn't suit her.

"Coffee's on the house today," Luke says, instead of the thousand other things he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
